


Extend Fertility Lab Inc.

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuz Maggie's awesome, Established Relationship, FTM!Daryl, Family Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Rickyl, Trans Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: “We could too, y’know.”“What?” Rick asked, apparently confused.“Have a baby, Rick.  We could.”Rick is longing for a family. Daryl sees it. Rick loves his man and so does Daryl, so he takes the plunge and reveals something that could make Rick's wish come true. If only Maggie can help.





	Extend Fertility Lab Inc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkinnight120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/gifts).



> This is for adorable Pumpkin, it was born out of your lovely bunny so here you go! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to TWDObssessive for being so nice as to give this 'baby' a look over, thank you for everything <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Daryl got out the bathtub slowly, that shit never got old, he always felt so relaxed with just a warm bath. He wrapped a towel around him, passed his hands over the two twin scars on his chest with a smile drawing on his face. He put another towel around his shoulders to catch the droplets of water his hair kept shedding and walked out of the bathroom.

“Rick?” he called, but no answer came.

Frowning Daryl snatched a pair of jeans from their dresser in the master bedroom, put them on as quickly as he could and got down the stairs into the living-room. He found it empty so he walked a few more steps and into the kitchen.

Daryl smiled gently at the view he was offered. His husband was standing by the window that overlooked the street and beyond that, the local park. Rick had both his hands splayed on the counter and was so deep in thoughts he didn’t notice Daryl was there until the other man put his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Looking out the window too, Daryl saw the numerous families playing in the park, the children running around, playing together in what looked like very loud and very fun games and Daryl just knew that had been what Rick was staring at.

“We could too, y’know.”

“What?” Rick asked, apparently confused.

“Have a baby, Rick.  We could.”

Rick turned around in Daryl’s arms, meeting the piercing blue eyes of his husband with a surprised raise of his eyebrows.

“How do you…?”

“I know you, I know it’s been on your mind lately and I’m telling you, it’s possible.”

“So, you want to adopt?” Rick asked, a small smile dancing on his thoughtful face.

“Nope.” Daryl answered simply.

“No? Daryl, I’m not having a baby that’s half me and half some strange woman I’ve never seen. I’d rather not have one at all.”

“Not what I’m saying either.”

“What? I’m not following here, you’re gonna have to be a little clearer because last time I checked, you being a man on T already makes it hard for me to _make_ you a baby but the hysto you’re still recovering from makes it quite impossible.”

“What I’m saying is that we could have a baby who’d be ours, _totally_ ours, because of this.” Daryl fished a card out of his back pocket and handed it to his husband.

“ _Extend Fertility Lab Inc._?” Rick read aloud, his voice guarded, still not getting his husband’s point.

“My mom used to say that the fact that I was a man inside didn’t mean I would never want to have a baby that could look like me one day. She made me promise I wouldn’t make that impossible. Made me promise that my transitioning wouldn’t take that away from me.”

Rick nodded slowly, waiting for the rest of the story and hoping it would give him a better idea of what Daryl was going for.

“They have had custody of some of _my eggs_ for a while now.” Daryl finally explained, cringing a bit at the mention of his former gametes.

“Really?” Rick asked, stunned.

“Yeah. Didn’t think much of it at the time, the whole thing was pretty uncomfortable to go through but now I can see what she meant. Now, we can have a baby, Rick.”

“Oh my god.” the man murmured, leaning on the counter for support.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I--,” Rick grinned like a fool. “I need to sit down but I’m better than good, honey.”  He took a few steps into the next room to sit on one of the couch’s armrests.

Daryl laughed at his husband’s reaction, loving him all the more for it.

“Didn’t know it would make for so much emotion,” Daryl said, but he could feel his own eyes get a little watery. Somehow, telling Rick about this had made it more real of a possibility and it was both terrifying and absolutely exhilarating.

“We’re gonna need a surrogate.” Rick stated, voice firm and assured, the cop getting back some of his footing, now that the shock was dissipating.

“Yeah, thought about that too actually.”

“Maggie?” Rick asked, his voice soft, quivering with what sounded very close to hope.

“Uh uh...”

“Think she’d be on board?”

“I’m hoping she will be.” Daryl passed a hand through his shower-wet hair and nodded.

“C’mere, you, secretive fox.” Rick said and his husband took the hand he was offered.

Daryl let himself be pulled into one of Rick’s most crushing hugs and reveled in the strength of it, always so settling.

“We’re doing this?” Rick whispered in his ear, sounding emotional to say the least.

“Yeah, we’re doing this, Hubby.”

  
..................

 

“Alright, let’s find out if Mags wants to carry our evil spawn.” Daryl said as he got out of the car.

“Don’t call it that!” Rick exclaimed with a pout on his lips.

“C’mon, adorableness, she’s waiting.” his husband answered, grinning.

Rick took his hand and together they walked over the lawn of the Greene’s farm, took the few steps up the porch and stepped on each other’s feet dancing from side to side waiting for their friend to open the door.

“Since when do _you_ knock?” Maggie snickered as she let them in and hugged them both together.

She looked between the two of them, from their fleeing gazes to their hands still sealed together between their two shaky frames.

“What’s the matter? Something wrong?”

“No, no, just gotta talk to you about something, can we sit?”  Like always, Rick was the first to react and take the lead and Daryl was grateful, especially so when he knew the man was at least as nervous as he was about this, if not more.

“Sure, porch sound good to you?” They both nodded to the point of twisting their necks and followed her out after she’d grabbed a tray with iced tea and glasses for the three of them.

They sat down close together, knees bouncing in unison and Maggie smiled a-corner-of-the-lips twitch.

“You two are cute like this but, will you tell me what you’re here for already? Your nervousness is starting to affect me, too.”

“Mmm, we’ve been talking of, uh...starting a family, having a baby…” Daryl said, hesitantly broaching the subject.

“Oh my god! Really? That’s awesome!”

They both nodded in kind and smiled at her enthusiasm but the woman came down from her excitement when she saw they weren’t exactly joining in.

“Why would you be so nervous to tell me you’re adopting?” she asked her tone suspicious.

“Because we aren’t, Mags.”

“You aren’t? Dare, what do you mean? You’re taking a surrogate, then, is that it?”

“Huh, huh... Remember the clinic we went to, years ago after my mother passed away?” he replied.

“Yeah, I do, but what--” a frown passed over her features as the memory sank in. “You’re definitely taking a surrogate then?” she continued, her voice a little smaller.

“Yes, and…” Daryl’s voice caught in his throat and Rick squeezed his hand before taking over. “We were thinking, _hoping_ that, you would be willing to be that person for us.”

Silence stretched between and over them as Maggie stared at them, confusion giving room to acknowledgement. She seemed a bit stunned and Daryl started feeling colder and colder as fear and disappointment tried to snake in at the pit of his stomach.

“If ya don’t want to, I get it, I mean, yeah, you don’t have to Mags.” he tapped the pockets of his leather vest and took a cigarette out of his pack before lighting it.

“Put that thing away.”

“What? C’mon Mags, don’t you think we’re talking about something else than my damn smokes?”

“I said, put that thing away, don’t want to be exposed to it and you don’t want me to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked gruffly, putting the cigarette away nonetheless, confusion rising even more when he saw Rick’s smile getting larger and larger by the second.

“What do you mean, Mags?” Daryl asked again when she took too long to answer.

“It means that if you want a healthy baby, you’re not going to smoke around me anymore, young man.”

“You’re serious?” Daryl exclaimed, looking back and forth between his best friend and his husband, a grin drawing on his face, the likes of which he didn’t remember ever having before in his life.

“Yeah, I am. My answer is yes.” she said simply and Rick was all too silent for it to be normal.

Daryl turned his gaze back to Rick and just when their eyes met, a sob carrying more varied emotions than it was healthy to experience at the same time escaped the man’s lips. He stood up and the three of them engaged in a collective hug full of tears and happy giggles.

 

They were doing this. They were having a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
